disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore
Salvatore the Magnificent is a senior student and one of the legendary Diez Gentlemen, despite being a woman. She is a military type of unparalleled ruthlessness, though she's not attached to any army in particular. She is always giving out absurd orders, and has respect for opponents that are stronger than herself. Her hobbies are giving orders and forcing her subordinates to do harsh training. She dislikes jokes and any vulgar conduct. Her dream for the future is to fight every day. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice In Chapter 5, she confronts Mao and Master Big Star, and orders them to fight her by preforming impossible techniques. They seemingly manage to defeat her, but she shrugs it off, unimpressed. She then commands Mao to die to her bullet, but Geoffrey appears to intercept the shot and supposedly dies. This causes Mao to awaken his dark side, but is stopped by Mr. Champloo. Excited by Mao's sudden increase in power, Salvatore readies to attempt to bring it out again, but then the bell rings, forcing her and her men to retreat. In Chapter 6, after defeating her, Geoffrey appears, revealing himself to be Super Hero Aurum, and she finds out this whole time she has been taking orders from a hero. After Mr. Champloo talked to her, she wouldn't accept this, so in Chapter 8 after beating Prinny Mask she appears again, withdrawing from the Diez Gentlemen to go up against Aurum. Shortly after in the Epilogue it says that she and Mao fought each other to a standstill and shortly after she just disappeared. She later reappears in the Epilogue Chapter where Mao finds out that someone stole her womanliness. She divulges the information about a Legendary Overlord after she is beaten in an extra battle and will also rejoin Mao's group. In Raspberyl Mode, Mao sent both Master Big Star and Salvatore in order to stop Raspberyl's delinquent activities. At Parent Day, they pose as the Vato Bros. parents who are married and decide to have a battle with their "children". After they lose, they reveal the truth about how Mao sent them and how they are not married which disappoints Sapphire. Salvatore decides to join Raspberyl and become her student seeing how things are exciting around her. In Celestia, after Raspberyl tries to explain her reason of entering Celestia to the angels, Salvatore jumps out and defends her, stating that Raspberyl is the chief and anybody who disobeys her must die. She thinks of Raspberyl's excuse to enter Celestia as an excuse to invade it. Later, when Raspberyl explains her reason of wanting the heart of an angel to Flonne, the others appear and see how important rivals are to Raspberyl. She decides she must have a rival and orders Master Big Star to be her rival in which he gladly accepts. Salvatore is later seen after the credits along with Raspberyl's graduating class. In Battle Salvatore's class is "Diez Gentleman", with high Aptitudes in HP, ATK, RES, HIT and SPD. She can learn the first 3 Sword and Axe skills from the Evility Shop and can learn up to the fourth Gun skill. Her primary Evility is "D-Protection" which reduces damage taken from special skills by 50%. Her high Aptitudes in SPD and HIT, forte in Guns make her an excellent gunner but can also use Swords and Axes and her unique skills use the ATK stat. Her Special Move is called the Great Gun King where she summons a giant golden gun and rides the bullet fired from it straight towards the enemies. The bullet then rams into them, sending them flying. This attack has a fixed range of 3, hits 5 spaces in the form of a cross. It is learned initially and has a Power Level of D. Salvatore also gains a new attack called "Duel!!!" in the Raspberyl Mode DLC which is a parody of classic historical Duels. She and the opponent walk ten paces, turn, fire their guns and Salvatore's bullet knocks the opponent's bullet out of the way. Her bullet then slams into the opponent. It has a straight range of 6, hits one target and has a Power Level of S. It is learned after completing the second chapter in Raspberyl Mode (In ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention, she has this skill available from the beginning.) Other Appearances Salvatore appears in Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness as a DLC character. She was released on May, 30th 2013 in Japan along with Mao and Raspberyl. Salvatore also appears alongside Mao, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire as a DLC character in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Trivia *Salvatore was ranked 15th in a Disgaea 4 DLC poll along with Mao and Almaz but only Mao made the cut into Disgaea 4. ''She was later released as DLC for ''Disgaea D2. *"Salvatore" is actually a masculine name in Italian. *Salvatore shares her English voice actor, Michelle Ruff, with Etna and Desco. Gallery D3 Salvatore Portrait.png|Salvatore's portrait in Disgaea 3. D3 Salvatore Bust.png|Salvatore's bust in Disgaea 3. D3 Salvatore Cut-In.png|Salvatore's Cut-In image in Disgaea 3. DD2 Salvatore Cut-In.png|Salvatore's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. DD2 Salvatore Sprite2.png|Salvatore's battle sprite in Disgaea D2 Salvatore Sketch d3.jpg|Salvatore Concept Art. Category:Disgaea 3 Player Characters Category:Disgaea 5 DLC Characters